The Shower Emergency
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Blaine finds a furry demon in his shower and calls Kurt to come save him. Oneshot.


**A/N: This just came to me after finding yet another demon spider in my bedroom. I'd say I'm about as afraid of spiders as Blaine is here. Just a funny, fluffy Klaine oneshot.**

* * *

Blaine had just shed his boxers and was no less than two feet away from stepping into the hot, steamy water stream in his shower when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He froze. _Please don't let this be what I think this is_, he thought. He turned to the source and his very fears became a reality. An eight-legged, furry, brown demon was sitting precariously on the shower wall taunting Blaine. He let out a scream and stumbled backward, running into the towel rack behind him. The impact caused him to slip and land clumsily on the pink rug beneath him.

He couldn't even set foot in the shower knowing that the monster was in there. It would surely attack him the second he could even lay a toe in the watery depths. Even if he somehow managed to brush it off the wall it would drown and leave its mangled carcass at the bottom of the shower as evidence of its watery grave.

Blaine bit his tongue as he reached for his phone on the countertop and quickly texted his only savior.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his living room couch in his red, plaid pajama bottoms when his phone buzzed. Strange…it was Blaine. Blaine had texted him not more than five minute ago saying he was taking a shower, and Blaine usually took at least fifteen minutes. He paused the movie he was watching and opened his phone.

_HELP, 911. DEMON IN THE SHOWER. PLEASE COME QUICK. – B_

Kurt threw off his blanket and put on his slippers that were resting on the floor next to him. He didn't have time to run upstairs and put real shoes – or clothes – on. He grabbed his car keys and drove in a hurry to Blaine's, texting him hastily as he left.

_I'll be right there! - K_

When Kurt arrived there was only one light on in Blaine's house, and it was upstairs. Blaine's parents were almost always out of town, so he figured it belonged to Blaine's bedroom or something. He knocked and rang the door bell. Five seconds later exactly, the door opened to a very peculiar sight.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt with his hair slightly disheveled and steam coming off of his body as the cool night air seeped inside his house. Perhaps the strangest part was that Blaine was wearing nothing more than a fluffy white towel tied loosely around his waist. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I hardly think that you're dressed any better than me," Blaine remarked, looking at his boyfriend from head to toe, dressed in a white t-shirt, plaid pajama bottoms, and maroon slippers. "But quick, come inside! It might have moved!"

"Alright, alright!" Kurt was still laughing as an exasperated Blaine led him inside by the hand. "What's the 911 emergency in your shower?"

But Blaine had already started up the stairs, holding the towel with one hand and using the other to pull himself up awkwardly with the wooden railing. He just about tripped when he reached the top.

Blaine led Kurt into the bathroom where the shower was still running. It looked like a sauna with all of the steam it had produced. The mirror was all foggy and the entire room was significantly warmer.

Blaine drew back the plastic shower curtain and pointed to the spider, which hadn't moved an inch since he last saw.

Kurt chuckled. "Aw Blaine, it's just a spider. It won't hurt you."

"Yes Kurt, but you know how afraid I am of them. Please kill it." Blaine pouted and blinked his long, dark eyelashes.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I won't kill it, but I'll move it outside for you so he won't bother you anymore. Mmkay?" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek. He began by shedding his slippers, pants, and shirt so that he was wearing just his boxers.

"Wha - ?" Blaine started.

"Hey, these pants are fluffy and warm. I don't want to ruin that and get them all wet!"

Blaine just leaned against the countertop, crossing his arms and admiring his boyfriend as he went to work. His pasty white skin practically glowed in the steam as he set foot in the shower. Kurt grabbed a cup resting next to the sink to safely trap the spider. As he did, the stream of water touched part of his head, but Kurt took no notice as he withdrew from the shower, hair dripping wet.

He started down the stairs, cupping the open end of the plastic cup with his hand. The spider remained at the bottom. Blaine opened the door for him as Kurt stepped out, barefoot and bare-chested, on to the cold sidewalk. He walked to the end of the driveway and released the spider in a small garden patch.

"Ta-da!" Kurt said, talking a bow as Blaine, standing in the doorway, applauded. Kurt jogged back inside laughing.

"My hero," Blaine remarked, grabbing Kurt's waist and swiveling him around until they were nose to nose. Blaine kicked the door closed as he closed the distance between them with a warm and steamy (still from the shower, of course) kiss on his lips.

Kurt gasped and opened his mouth at Blaine's touch, allowing Blaine to explore. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck in the hallway, slightly digging his nails into the Blaine's back. Blaine withdrew slightly and planted kisses along Kurt's neck up to his jaw, rubbing his hands gently on Kurt's waist. He went to Kurt's earlobe and nibbled playfully as Kurt giggled.

"You know…" Kurt began.

"Mmph?" Blaine answered as he sucked on Kurt's ear.

"We wouldn't want that shower to go to waste…after all, it is spider-free now." Kurt stepped back and held Blaine away from him, mischief dancing in the corners of his eyes.

Blaine returned with a smirk as he said, "Race you!" and clamored up the stairs looking ridiculous in his white towel. Kurt ran after him laughing looking quite ridiculous himself in his printed boxers.


End file.
